


Hvala, Hrvatska

by danniewhite



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniewhite/pseuds/danniewhite
Summary: Сам господь Бог охуел бы, увидев этот рассвет.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 3





	Hvala, Hrvatska

\- Садись.  
\- И куда мы поедем?  
\- Разрушать твои стереотипы.

На улице два ночи, а на Луке всё равно тёмные очки. Говорит он уверенно, а сам боится быть пойманным. Боится того, что нечаянный пьяный прохожий вторгнется в их ночной разговор. Лука столько всего, к чёртовой матери боится, но выходит из машины и скрещивает руки на груди. Пришло время делать то, чего ты боишься. Потому что, если он этого не сделает, Ракитичу просто не хватит смелости ему позвонить. Он будет вжимать в лицо телефонную трубку и охреневать от того, как сложно нажать на злополучную зелёную кнопку.

И они больше никогда не встретят рассвет вдвоём, заливая его брызгами газировки.

Ракитич почти неслышно закрывает за собой дверь и смотрит на Луку, который тут же ныряет обратно на водительское сидение, чтобы не видеть, как Иван кинет извиняющийся взгляд на свой дом.

Он как будто скажет: «Извини, я ведь ненадолго, ты и сам понимаешь».

Прошепчет: «Я не знаю, зачем иду за этим мужчиной, я, правда, не знаю».

Луке хочется ударить двумя руками по кожаному рулю, но он лишь скалится, опуская голову. Сам ведь понимает, что они оставили позади слишком многое, пусть даже на пару часов. Иногда Луке хочется, чтобы все его воспоминания превратились в белые листы. 

Они такие разные. Иван кидает свой гигантский рюкзак на заднее сидение, где из вещей Луки – только огромная коробка колы. Ракитич обязательно пристёгивается, а Модрич делает музыку громче, чтобы не осталось возможности не подпевать. Через десять минут езды по пустым дорогам и сотни пабов, разукрашенных национальными флагами, они уже без зазрения совести во всю глотку орут любимые песни. Их встречают огни ночных трасс, и тёмное, накрытое серыми облаками небо светлеет с каждой минутой. Они меняются только затем, чтобы Лука мог высунуться из люка на крыше автомобиля и кричать в такт звучащей мелодии, раскинув руки в стороны. 

\- Какую записку ты оставил жене?  
\- С чего ты взял, что я что-то оставлял?  
\- Люди вроде тебя всегда так делают. Оставляют маленькие надписи на холодильнике, чтобы с утра не хватились.  
\- Не было никакой записки.

Лука улыбается тонкими губами и перехватывает руль. Его мысли где-то там, в высоких австрийских горах, и гнаться за ними сейчас хочется меньше всего. На Иване – обычная серая толстовка, смывающая с него клеймо футболиста. Его волосы не зачёсаны и не закреплены спреем, а на ногах – обычные беговые кроссовки. И к чёрту: им обоим давно пора научиться быть просто людьми. Хоть раз в жизни.

\- Почему тебе это так интересно?  
\- Записки говорят за людей то, что они уходят на время, - Лука поправляет намокшую чёлку и, чуть сбавляя скорость, внимательно смотрит на Ракитича: - Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил ко мне на время.

С другой стороны, Ракитич мог надеяться вернуться домой до утра. Эта мысль – как въедающийся в худые щёки горячий асфальт. Как бьющий в лицо крупный холодный град следи лета. Сегодня Лука не будет об этом думать. Он будет ехать до тех пор, пока не покажет Ивану, что такое дом. 

Автомобиль глохнет в четыре утра на пустой дороге. Модрич не знает, что делать, и выходит проверить двигатель, притворившись, что понимает что-нибудь в этих железках. Иван смотрит на него и внезапно смеётся: слишком уж забавно на голове Луки смотрится фонарь, подсвечивающий ему поле действия. Спустя пятнадцать минут Лука хочет разъебать эту чёртову коробку. От злости и несправедливости он хочет сжать испачканными руками всю эту алюминиевую махину, будто в его руках коробочка с соком. 

Модрич отходит и, бухнувшись на траву, пытается всмотреться в лица двух людей, стоящих возле своей машины неподалёку. Эти двое не знают, что они больше здесь не одни. Они приехали сюда встретить рассвет, что лучше любого кино со слащавыми мужиками во весь экран. Они обнимаются и делают фотографии. Им не нужны ни поп-корн, ни дорогое вино, ни десяток воздушных шаров и хрустящий багет в плетёной корзине.

Иван выходит из машины и с недоверием смотрит на Луку. Лука понимает, что в данный момент ему нужен только этот человек в сером худи. А всё остальное – да пошло оно к чёрту! 

\- Кажется, мы приехали.  
\- Это и есть твой пункт «Б»?  
\- Лучше заткнись и посмотри на небо.

А небо – одновременно всех оттенков красного. Сам господь Бог охуел бы, увидев этот рассвет. Это небо – оно бесконечное. Иди куда хочешь – оно всё равно будет рядом. И Лука всегда будет рядом. Поэтому он никуда не уйдёт.

Ракитич смотрит на людей, замерших в объятиях друг друга. Половина населения планеты по-прежнему считает, что это и есть любовь. Единственная и правильная. Одобренная самим ёбаным Богом. 

Что ты видишь, смотря на любимого человека?

Разве ты видишь женщину или мужчину?

Нет.

Ты видишь только собственную любовь в отражении его глаз.

Видишь эти веснушки на его переносице. Напряжённые щёки и слегка лукавую улыбку. Худую шею и губы, которые целовал уже миллион раз и ещё столько же раз будешь целовать. Видишь морщинки на лбу и вокруг глаз, потому что он постоянно щурится на солнце. И большие счастливые глаза, потому что вы смотрите друг на друга уже чёрт знает сколько минут.

А значит, всё правильно. 

Он и есть его дом. И в этом рассвете, и в каждом следующем. В Луке, который, нехотя оторвав от него взгляд, открывает первую бутылку колы. В Луке, который расстилает флаг твоей страны на траве. В Луке, который по-детски выкатывает глаза и не может насмотреться на самый красивый в своей жизни рассвет.

Ракитич улыбается и понимает, что это, определённо, надолго. Лука закидывает руки ему на шею и, ничего не сказав, поправляет: _навсегда._

Hvala, Hrvatska.  
За то, что сотворила его таким.


End file.
